Turbulence in my Heart
by Tione
Summary: Syaoran has been gone for 7 years & Sakura goes to visit him. She finds out that he is engaged, not arranged by his family. Then a new evil appears. Will Sakura have to fight it alone? *Revised!*
1. Turbulence In My Heart

**__**

Turbulence in my Heart

By Jesus Freak

Disclaimer**:** I don't own ccs. Clamp does. I'm not making any money off of this so don't sue me. But I do own Sirena. Feel free to use her. The rune in this story belongs to a book. If i get at least 10 reviews then I will write a sequel when i get done! Enjoy!!!!!

'I miss Syaoran soooo much.' A girl with auburn hair and innocent emerald green eyes that lit up when she was happy thought as she stared out into space.

"Sakura Avalon," The teacher snapped. She turned around, startled, "Now that you have finally joined us on Earth, please answer question number 5." The girl named Sakura stood up and recited the answer. But her thoughts were still on the one named Syaoran. 'Why haven't you returned my letters?' 

***Meanwhile thousands of miles away from Japan in Hong Kong, China*** 

A boy with amber eyes, cinnamon colored hair, and a scowl that seemed plastered to his face stopped an attack on a dummy. He leaned against his sword, sweating and breathing heavily. An image of a smiling girl with auburn hair and twinkling emerald eyes, his favorite color, swirled in his mind's eye. It had been 7 years since he had last seen Sakura. He had left without saying good-bye. 'Why can't I get her out if my head? But I have to forget her.' Syaoran thought before going back to fiercely attacking a dummy. 

::*::

Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend, chatted next to her as they walked home from a long day at school. She opened the door to her home and came face to face with Touya, her brother. "How was your day, kaijuu?" Her brother asked.

"Sakura is not a kaijuu," Sakura shouted and stepped on his foot. 

"Ooooowwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!" came her reply. 

'Why does he still call me that. I'm 19 for Pete's sake!' She thought as she pounded up the stairs to her room. 

"Don't stomp on the stairs like a kaijuu, kaijuu," Touya shouted. Sakura chose to ignore this comment. 

"Saakuuraa, where's my pudding that you promised me?" Kero or rather Ceroberus whined. Kero, the snack and video game obsessed stuffed animal, was palm size with white wings. He was yellow and a cross between a teddy bear and a mouse. He has another form, looking like a lion in it, but he chose his less energy consuming stuffed animal form. This was also the form he as in until Sakura captured all the clow cards. Being the guardian of the clow book, which the magical card spirits had been sealed in, had to help her recapture them. Sakura practiced hard with her cards and can use them without her staff. 

"Oh Kero, I miss Syaoran so much. Why did he have to leave without saying good-bye? Now I can never tell him my feelings. I was too much of a coward to do it before. And now it's to late," Sakura sighed. 

"Hey Sakura, why don't you go visit him. Then you can tell him your feelings," Kero comforted his mistress as much as he hated the gaki who called him stuffed animal. 

"Hey, Kero that's a wonderful idea. School gets out tomorrow so I can stay for summer vacation. (How convenient)," The suddenly happy Sakura planned. 

::*::

"But Touya, I'm 19. I think I can handle being in Hong Kong for the summer. You don't need to come with me," Sakura argued with Touya. 

"But what if you run into hat Chinese gaki. I need to be there to protect you," Touya argued back. 

"Touya, Sakura needs to do this alone," Fujitaka, her father, scolded. Touya sighed in defeat and stomped inside. 

"Bye Touya, Bye Dad, I'll see you at the end of the summer," Sakura called. She gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and a hug before hopping into her silver convertible. She drove the short drive to Tomoyo's. Tomoyo, a pale girl with large violet eyes and long purplish black hair, was going to take care of Kero. Sakura was going to take one of Tomoyo's private airplanes, courtesy of Tomoyo. The engine roared to life and Sakura left a sad, waving Tomoyo behind. 

* **At the same time in Hong Kong ***

'I wonder what Sakura is doing right now. AAAARRRRGGGGG!!!!! You Baka, Why can't I forget her! _Because you love her._ Great now I'm talking to myself. _Live with it buddy. It's obvious you love her._ No I don't besides I'm engaged. It won't work. _It will if you make it._ No No I'm not listening.' The young leader of the Li clan argued with himself.

R&R Please! Jesus Freak signing out!^_~!


	2. Turbulence In My Heart

**__**

Turbulence in my Heart

By Jesus Freak

Disclaimer: My disclaimer is in the first chapter. Some of the things were supposed to be in italics but my computer is weird and won't do it. So Sorry! ^_~! 

'Wow, I'm finally here,' Thought Sakura as her plane landed. She hailed a taxi and got checked in at a hotel. Sakura threw on a plain pink tank top, white jean shorts, and white sandals and walked out of the door. It wasn't hard to find the Li house. Everyone knew where it was. Sakura approached the front door. She drew in a deep breath and feeling jittery and wondered if he remembered her, she rang the doorbell. 

A beautiful woman answered the door. 'Syaoran's mother?' Sakura guessed. 

"How may I help you?" the woman asked. 

"Is Syaoran Li in?" Sakura replied.

"Sorry, he is out with friends. But he will be ba-," The woman was cut off by a shriek. 

"Sakura, is it really you?" Meiling yelled and ran down the stairs as fast as she could to embrace her old friend. "Aunt Yelan, can she stay here? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease," Meiling pleaded. 

"Of course!" Yelan exclaimed. 

"So what brings you here?" Meiling asked. 

"I came to see you and Syaoran of course!" She replied. There was an uncomfortable silence. Meiling shifted her eyes and didn't meet Sakura's gaze. 

"Well, Sakura isn't it? Why don't you get your stuff and we will get you settled in," Yelan suggested, breaking the uncomfortable silence. 

"Just a minute," Sakura concentrated her energy and called on the move card. Her luggage appeared in front of her.

" The Card Mistress!" Yelan gasped, surprised. Meiling just giggled. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Syaoran and another girl. Syaoran stood there for a moment before recognition registered across his face. 

"Sakura?" He said disbelievingly. 

"Syaoran, why did you leave without saying good-bye?" Sakura asked, pain obviously clear on her face. 

"Sakura, I didn't want to hurt you," He explained gently. 

"You did anyway," She replied. " I'm sorry, I thought-," Syaoran was cut off by Sakura hugging him, tightly. 

"I missed you so much!" Sakura said, muffled by Syaoran's shirt. If looks could kill, Sakura would have been long gone because the glares that the girl was shooting her could have stopped a bullet in its tracks. 

"Ahem," The girl said, trying to draw attention back to herself. Sakura let go of Syaoran. 

"Sakura, meet Sirena (pronounced sigh-re-na). She's my finance," Syaoran introduced her. Sirena smirked, smugly. Sakura stood there, dumbstruck, as her world came crashing down around her. 

Chapter 2 completed. The next chapter is really sad. But have no fear, It has a happy ending. Jesus Freak signing out! ^_~! It's short, I know.


	3. Turbulence In My Heart

**_Turbulence in my heart_**

By Jesus Freak

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I do own Sirena. Feel free to use her if you want. On with the story! (Author's notes) This chapter is very sad.

__

Sirena had long curly flaming red hair and piercing blue eyes. Her skin was pale and she had rosy lips. She was beautiful but cold. She had an uncomfortable aura around her. It was a dark maroon. 

"I'm sorry Syaoran, but I have to leave now," Sakura whispered. She closed her eyes and in a moment her luggage stood before her, palm size. Light pink wings grew out of her back; they were fairly large. When Sakura opened her eyes tears were streaming out of them. "Syaoran, how could you do this to me?" She said softly before flying out of the window. All of her tears gathered up in the center of the room and formed a card. The liquid card shimmered for a moment before turning into a Sakura card. Syaoran walked over to it and picked it up. It was the betrayal, and on it was a picture of him in his robes, holding his sword. His eyes were closed. 

::*::

'How could he do this to me. He just left me. Does he even care about me? This pain is too much for me to take. I need to end it.' Tears wracked her body making her flying swervey and unsteady. Sakura called on the sword card. The blade gleamed in the afternoon sunlight. She plunged it deep into her heart. Sakura spiraled into the ocean below. 

::*::

Syaoran was standing in the same spot, holding the card. Suddenly it glowed and his double appeared. "My mistress is almost dead. Help her," The card pleaded. Then it took off and Syaoran followed. 

The card was very fast and Syaoran, despite his intense physical training, had trouble keeping up with it. The card led him to a beach, and without pausing, ran out onto the water. Syaoran paused a moment at the waters edge. Sensing his hesitation, the card turned around and motioned for him to follow. Syaoran uncertainly took a step out on the water. He had a reason to be uncertain, the water was very deep there and he would surely drown. A disk of some sort appeared under his feet, allowing him to walk on the water. He followed the card as fast as he could, hoping it wouldn't be too late.

::*::

Slowly Sakura opened her eyes. She was in a large room. The walls were made of pure gold and other precious metals. Huge murals and tapestries covered the gold, and where there wasn't something covering the walls, there were jewels of every color imaginable. The carpet was thick and plush, its rich red going perfectly with the walls. She was laid out on a couch. Sakura gasped at the figure standing in the doorway. 

"Moth…Moth…Mother!" 

"Sakura you are immortal. If you were to die the cards would released and no one would be able capture them. They would run free and destroy the world."

"But mother-" 

"But nothing. You are allowed to stay at my castle as long as you like, but you must go back sometime. I need to do some work," Nadeshiko scolded. "One more thing. A very evil force will come that want the clow cards, don't give them to it. I give you this rune to help you. You will no the words when the time comes." Nadeshiko started to disappear. Sakura ran up to her mother and gave her a hug. She disappeared in Sakura's arms. 

"Good-bye, mother," She whispered sadly. 

Sorry I took so long. So how do you like it? Please tell me. It's going to start getting exciting. Jesus Freak signing out!^_~!


	4. Turbulence In My Heart

**__**

Turbulence in my Heart

By Jesus Freak

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs, okay? Leave me alone and let me wallow in self pity for a while.

The card stopped somewhere over the ocean and by then Syaoran was out of breath. "She's down there," The card informed him before turning back into card form. Taking a deep breath, Syaoran dove down into the deep depths of the ocean. He searched carefully, but couldn't find her. Soon he was running out of breath and had to go back up. He took a deep breath and dove back in. 

This time he saw her. Sakura was lying on a ridge, a sword wedged deep in her chest. 'The sword card. She did this to herself.' Quickly he picked her up and started to kick back to the surface. 'She's not dead otherwise the sword card wouldn't still be here, it would be with Eriol.' He thought as he raced the clock, or so he thought. 

::*::

Sakura ran her hand over a carving in the wall. She wished she didn't have to leave this comfortable sanctuary where her pain seemed gone. It was a safe sanctuary, safe from pain and sorrow, safe from Syaoran Li. Her mother's castle was big and beautiful. 

One of the maids had explained that since she was immortal she could be here but was not officially dead. She had told the maid she envied her, for being able to die. The maid just laughed. Sakura knew that she would have to go home soon but wanted to postpone it as long as she could. 

::*::

Syaoran sat by Sakura's bed. He knew she was still alive because the Clow Cards were still Sakura Cards. She was hanging on by the barest of threads and it didn't help that she had a fever. What Syaoran didn't know was that he was worrying about nothing because Sakura is immortal. He pulled out the Betrayal Card and an idea struck him. "Betrayal Card, your mistress is in danger. Please help her," Syaoran whispered. The Betrayal appeared and flew into Sakura's motionless body.

'So that is the card mistress! She is so weak and defenseless especially when it comes to that boy. She will be very easy to get rid of.' Thought a shadowy cloaked figure as it watched the scene. 

::*::

Sakura was sitting in a big picture window staring at the bustle on the ground. The people of the dead city were so happy. It looked as though they didn't have a care in the world. How lucky they were to be dead and be relived of the burden on their shoulders. 

They didn't have to live forever, being alive through everything. She would be alive until the world exploded and then would come and live her with her mother. But she would still carry the burdens she had when she was alive, or so her mother told her.

Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around too see Syaoran. 

"Syaoran!" She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. 

"No, not Syaoran. I am the Betrayal card. You created me with your hurt and pain," It corrected. 

"Okay. But why are you here?" 

"To make you come back. People need you and the Cards are becoming weaker each minute you are here," The Betrayal explained and without another word it seized her wrist and pulled Sakura into the portal it had come through before Sakura could protest.

So, The Betrayal is pulling her through the portal. What will happen to our Heroine? Sorry I took so long in getting this chapter up. I'll only write a sequel if I get 10 reviews. Please review people please review! Jesus Freak signing out!^_~!


	5. Turbulence In My Heart

**__**

Turbulence in my Heart

By Jesus Freak

Disclaimer: I don't own it, okay. But I do own Sirena, feel free to use her. The rune I got from a book so I don't own it.

Sakura was spiraling down a long tunnel clutching the Syaoran look alike.(The Betrayal) She felt this odd tingling sensation before realizing that she was back in her body. Slowly Sakura sat up, moaning. The first thing that came into view was the two Syaoran's leaning over her. One of the Syaoran's smiled and turned back into a card. 

"Sakura! Are you crazy! What did you do that for! You almost died! And how did you recover without even a scratch in seconds?" Syaoran yelled at her. Sakura flinched and then answered, 

"I'm Immortal." 

"How come you never told me?" He demanded. 

"I didn't find out until today," Sakura answered quietly. Sakura kept her head down, never making eye contact. Her hair hung in front of her face. 

'So the Card Mistress is immortal. Just a small glitch. I can easily work around it. The Card Mistress will die and then the Cards and Syaoran will be mine!" The cloaked figure thought as it ran down the hallway and out an open window.

Syaoran put two fingers underneath Sakura's head and forced her to make eye contact. "What made you do this?" He asked seriously. Concern was clearly written all over his face. 

"You wouldn't understand," Sakura replied. She tore herself from his grip and informed him, "I had a nice stay and I hope I can visit soon again." Sakura got up and took the same route as the mysterious figure. She went back to her hotel, packed her bags, and called the Daidouji airplane pilot to inform him that she was ready to go home. 

In the back of the plane Sakura wept silently all the way home. 

I know it's really short but the next part doesn't really tie in with this so I decided that I should put it in the next chapter. Poor Sakura she can't even stay dead. I got this chapter up really soon! Next chapter up even sooner, I hope! Neptune Avalon signing out!^_~!


	6. Turbulence In My Heart

**__**

Turbulence in my Heart

By Jesus Freak

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs. There I said it! Now leave me alone…

After Sakura got home from Hong Kong her brother and father didn't comment on her being home so early and she was thankful for their silence. 

When school started again everyone noticed the usually genki girl was now very depressed and that made everyone worry. Because when Sakura was sad that must mean something terrible happened. One day Tomoyo asked, "Sakura, what happened between you and Syaoran?" 

"He has a fiancé," she answered quietly. 

"But what if it was arranged by his family? That could be the case," Tomoyo suggested. If only that were the case.

"Then why would he introduce her as his fiancé? He didn't introduce Meiling like that. And from that smirk on Sirena's face, I could tell it wasn't," Sakura said, putting up a mask. She would not cry over an unimportant boy. But that was the problem, he wasn't unimportant. But Sakura was not going to shed anymore tears over Syaoran Li. 

"Well, I have something that might get your mind off of Syaoran! Their starting a fencing club at school you could join. And I can tape you wearing my creations! It would be so perfect," Tomoyo's eyes went all starry and Sakura sweatdropped. 

"I'll join if you want me too. I hate to burst your bubble but I probably have to wear an uniform," Sakura explained but Tomoyo wasn't listening, she was murmuring patterns and designs to herself. "Oh boy," Sakura sighed.

*One year later at a fencing tournament* 

Sakura was trying to find the girl's dressing room. She had worked very hard to get to this tournament all year and she was finally there! She was wandering around the maze of halls. Sakura ran into something hard. "Watch were you're going," The something hard scolded. 

"Gomen, do you know where the-,"Sakura was cut short when she saw whom she was talking to. 

"Sakura! What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked surprised. 

"I should be asking you the same thing," She shot back. 

"You first." 

"Fine, I'm fighting here at the tournament. How about you? How does Sirena feel about you leaving her alone in China while you're in Tokyo?" 

"When did you start sword fighting?" Syaoran asked incredulously. 

"You didn't answer my questions. And if you must know, last year," Sakura told him, annoyed. 

"I'm fighting in the tournament also. Oh, here." Syaoran shoved a piece of paper into her hand before scurrying off to get ready. Carefully, Sakura unfolded the piece of paper. It read:

_You are invited to:_

Syaoran Li's and Sirena Hisho's wedding 

That was all Sakura could read. She crumpled it up and threw it against the wall trying to release some of her anger. Then a tear built up in her eye and she quickly pushed away. 

'I will beat Syaoran in sword fighting. I will hurt his ego and bring him down a notch. I cannot let him make a fool of me again.' Sakura thought before she too hurried away to get ready. She was renewed because she will beat Syaoran Li. But fate had another plan for them…

Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to the people who reviewed!!! If I get one more review than I won't have to get killed by my friends that are demanding for a sequel!!!!! This will be S&S later, you can count on that! Jesus Freak signing out!^_~!


	7. Turbulence In My Heart

**__**

Turbulence in my Heart

By Jesus Freak

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs. I came up with a new strategy, you see if I owned it than I couldn't write this and I would get murdered by angry friends! So I don't want to own it.

Both Syaoran and Sakura moved quickly through the tournament. They beat everyone that they came up against, big or small. Finally they both made it the final round. Sakura's anger had increased since then and now she was ready to whoop his toosh. 

"So Syaoran, didn't think that you would see me here, did you?" Sakura challenged. 

"And let the match begin!" The announcer shouted. Sakura closed her eyes for a moment and let her emotions control her. When she opened her eyes there was an ice cold fire burning within the intense emerald orbs. 

Both slid into a fighting stance and charged forward at the same time. Their swords clashed together and they started to jump, block, dodge, and jab. Sakura and Syaoran were evenly matched. Sakura was fueled by her anger and Syaoran by his intense training and his will to win. 

Sakura clashed her sword against his and did a complicated move. Syaoran's sword flew out of his hands. Then everything went black.

Slowly Sakura regained consciousness. 

"Where am I?" She asked herself. She heard a groan next to her and Syaoran sat up. 

"I have no idea," He replied. They were in some sort of sphere that was floating in infinite darkness. The sphere kept turning over and over but Sakura didn't feel anything. The sphere was as large as the fighting arena. 

"So Card Mistress, are you ready to die?" A voice called out, "And you Xiao-Lang, will you join me or will I have to kill you also?" 

"Who's there?" Sakura hissed. A figure in a cloak stepped into the light coming from their auras. The cloaked figure had a maroon aura…

The figure pulled off its cloak. It was Sirena!(Saw that one coming a mile away.) "Xiao-Lang will you kill your one true love and fiancé?" Sirena asked. Sakura prayed Syaoran would choose her, Sirena wouldn't stand a chance against the two of them. But he would most likely pick Sirena and Sakura would meet her horrible fate in this floating black sphere…

So do you like it? The next chapter will be up very soon! Will Syaoran pick Sakura? Jesus Freak signing out!^_~! 


	8. Turbulence In My Heart

**__**

Turbulence in my Heart

By Jesus Freak

Disclaimer: Would I be writing this if I owned it? Thank you to all the people who reviewed!!!!!!!!! Now on with the story! 

"So Syaoran, chose. Is it me or that horrible wretch of a Card Mistress?" Sirena demanded. Syaoran looked at Sakura. She looked pale and fragile. She mouthed 

'It's okay if you pick her.' But her eyes were pleading with him. Syaoran was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Sirena sneaking up behind him. She put her hand on his shoulder and his eyes glowed red.

"I pick you," Syaoran said, pointing at one of the ladies.

"Good honey! I knew you would see it my way!" Sirena exclaimed. Syaoran drew his sword and advanced towards Sakura. She stood rooted to the spot, frozen with fear. Her doom was coming closer and closer…

Meanwhile…(You're going to come to hate these meanwhiles.)

"Where'd they go?" The announcer asked, puzzled. "Now nobody can take the prize and I Bob can take the prize. Nobody can stop me 'cause I'm Bob! Mwahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone in the stands sweatdropped. 

::*::

Syaoran lunged. Sakura dodged most of the attack but got cut on the arm. "Syaoran, you don't have to do this! Or do you want to kill me because endanger your marriage to Sirena?" Sakura cried. Tears welled up in her eyes and started streaming down her face. 

"Card Mistress, You are going to die here and there is nothing you can do about it. Then Syaoran will be all mine!" Sirena sneered. 

"Syaoran, I refuse to fight back! You're my friend, even after all that you hurt me! Maybe you don't consider me a friend but I consider you one! Please stop!" Sakura pleaded. 'Maybe I should give up. _No you baka! You can't let her win! You need to keep trying. Remember what your mother said! _ But I'm so tired. _So, do you want to give up Syaoran or do you want to fight for him. Don't hurt him but go after Sirena! You can do it! You're the one who mastered all of the cards!_ Okay' Sakura thought. 

Sakura had been sobbing and didn't realize it. While Sakura was sobbing, Syaoran was approaching the sobbing figure. He raised his sword and brought it down.

Meanwhile… 

"Okay, now that I have the prize, I can start my world domination with a toothpick! So bow all you slaves! I command you! Bow, bow Hahahahahahahahahaha!" The announcer named Bob shouted. Many of the people sweat dropped again. 

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm evil, I'm going to stop the chapter right now. Sorry for taking so long to get it up. There are more meanwhiles to come! When I read this to my friend, she almost killed me because she wants to know what's going to happen. Well, Jesus Freak signing out(I just love typing that!)!^_~!


	9. Turbulence In My Heart

Turbulence in my Heart  
  
By Neptune Avalon  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, okay! I'm mad. I got a review for another story I wrote and to quote them 'I don't know how old you are, but if you can't write… then don't try to!' That just sets me off. I'm pretty sure that that is the only story of mine that they have read. They are judging me off just one of my stories! That is just unfair! Life's not fair, I know but they shouldn't judge an author off one story. Now that I have vented some of my anger, on with the story!  
  
  
  
Piiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg. The sword hit the ground. Syaoran looked around and saw Sakura had landed a few feet away from him. She stood up and Syaoran ran at her, faster than lightning. His sword came in contact with her shoulder. Sakura gasped with pain and crumpled down to the ground. But Syaoran didn't stop there, he slashed her arms and legs. She was now a bloody mess.  
  
"You can't kill me, I'm immortal!" Sakura called.  
  
"Guess again, Fool! In this sphere, there is no mortal and immortal. Anyone can die. Anyone! I take great pleasure in watching you suffer by the hands of your beloved," Sirena cackled, "And don't even think of setting the cards free, because they will be trapped in here and I will become their master."  
  
Sakura had been planning on doing just that, so Sirena couldn't get to them. With a sickening lurch, she realized that she was going to meet her doom in this horrible place. She was trapped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bob was out of the announcers box and in the middle of the arena. He was holding a toothpick in his hands. "Okay, scumbugs, walk the plank ye scalawags. Let ye be eaten by sharks, the lot of ya. Arrrrrrrrrggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bob growled. (These meanwhiles are getting weirder weirder all the time.)  
  
  
  
Syaoran had been standing off to the side while Sirena and Sakura talked. He walked up to Sirena and gave her a kiss. When the kiss ended, Sirena gave Sakura a triumphant smirk. Sakura felt her heart break a little more. "Why do you want to kill me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, let's see. Maybe it would make me the strongest magician in the world. And Syaoran would be all mine with you out of the way. Now Shut Up! Syaoran, finish her off!" Sirena commanded.  
  
'Shield! Please create a barrier around me.' Sakura called mentally. A transparent shield appeared around her. With one well aimed blow from Syaoran, the shield shattered. He slashed Sakura in the back. The stench of blood was thick in the air. Sakura took out the light card. "Light card, light up this room!" She shouted. The light card did so. If Sakura's theory was correct, then lighting up the room would free Syaoran from the spell. She didn't know how, but it was just an hunch… and if it didn't, then she was doomed to die and she would have to accept her fate.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Bob had moved from the arena to the top of the announcers box. "And I Bob will show you my incredible powerpuff powers by flying off the top of this box. Watch and be amazed!" He announced and jumped. Splat! He hit the ground. "I'm okay! Know that I have demonstrated my powers, bow to me. I am your master and you are my servants." The announcers box was sitting on the ground so it was only a couple of feet off the ground.  
  
"Can we leave yet?" A man shouted. The police wouldn't let anyone go until they found Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
  
  
I'm finally done typing this chapter. I know it's short but I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! I vented all of my anger by pounding on the keyboard. My brother thinks I'm trying to kill it or something. Neptune Avalon signing out!^_~! 


	10. Turbulence In My Heart

Turbulence in my Heart  
  
By Neptune Avalon  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I am trying my best to concentrate on typing. My brother has one of his annoying friend over and are yelling at each other while they play pool and N64. It is very annoying and typing is my only escape. If there are mistakes in this chapter then blame it on my brother because he keeps yelling. I don't own the rune in this chapter. On with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Immediately the light faded. 'Dang it!' Sakura thought. Sirena just laughed and Syaoran slashed her stomach. (I know it isn't possible to be conscience after losing so much blood, but, come on, this is Sakura we're talking about!) Blood soaked the floor, Syaoran, and most obviously Sakura. Sakura gasped with pain. Suddenly, the ghost of Nadeshiko appeared.  
  
"Sakura, I give you this rune. Use it now for it will let your light shine," Nadeshiko told her. Words suddenly started running through Sakura's mind and she felt an urge to yell them at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Meddling witch," Sirena muttered. She lifted her hand and a ball of maroon light appeared. She shot Nadeshiko and Sakura's mother disappeared. Sakura wanted to worry about her mother but she needed to defeat Sirena first. Slowly and wobbly, she stood up. Sakura raised her arms over her head, palms facing upward. Sirena was puzzled with her movements and ordered Syaoran to stop.  
  
"With Sakura in this fateful hour, I place all heaven with it's power," A glowing ball of energy appeared on top of her hands. "And the sun with it's brightness, the snow with it's whiteness, the fire with all the strength it hath, the lightning with it's rapid wrath, the winds with their swiftness along their path, the sea with it's deepness, the rocks with their steepness, and the earth with it's starkness," While she was saying the rune the ball of light was flashing different colors. Now she lowered her hands in front of her heart, holding them like she was going to clap. "All these I place, with the almighty God's grace, between myself and the forces of darkness," Sakura finished.  
  
Everything was silent. Slowly, a small crystal cherry blossom emerged from Sakura's heart and flew into the ball. Sakura was lifted off her feet and floated dead center of the room. "Goodbye Syaoran. Remember, I still love you!" She cried. A single tear hit the ball of pink energy and soaked into it. Syaoran's eyes returned to normal. The spell was broken.  
  
"Wait Sakura! Don't do it!" He shouted, but it was too late. She released the pink energy, "Because it will kill you." The energy ball glowed for a moment, then released a blinding pink light.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile(Last one. I swear!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Okay, now that I have two toothpicks I can easily beat anyone who dares to challenge the Great Bob! Ha ha ha! I will rule the world now and nobody can stop me!" Bob laughed. A man sprinted down form the stands and grabbed Bob's toothpicks. He snapped them in half and marched back up to his seat. Bob started to sob like a baby.  
  
  
  
Maybe I should just end the chapter here. Yeah. Neptune Avalon signing out!^_~!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
You're still reading this, aren't you? Well I might as well keep typing and make this the final chapter. That's right folks, the final chapter. So all you people who want a sequel, REVIEW! That's how I'll write a sequel.  
  
  
  
Sakura plummeted to the ground, dead. Sirena let out a horrible, long, evil, skin-crawling scream and was reduced to ash. The little crystal cherry blossom shattered. Syaoran felt no remorse over the death of Sirena. She had put him under a spell to make him fall in love with her. He walked over to Sakura, hoping what little hope he had, that Sakura was still alive, after draining herself of all her power. She wasn't alive. Syaoran crumpled down to the ground, sobbing his heart out.  
  
"Damn it Sakura! Why'd you have to go and do a stupid thing like that! I love you. Can you hear me, I love you!" Syaoran shouted. He slammed his fist against the ground. He didn't notice that he, Sakura, the ashes, and the shattered blossom had been transported to the arena.  
  
  
  
Okay, so I lied. This isn't the last chapter but the next one definitely will be. This time I can say it for real. Neptune Avalon signing out!^_~! 


	11. Turbulence In My Heart

Turbulence in my Heart  
  
By Neptune Avalon  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: This is the final chapter! Whoo Hoo! Review if you want me to write a sequel! I don't own CCS. Now where did I leave off… oh yeah. Oh with the story.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo came barreling down from the stands to the sobbing Syaoran and motionless Sakura.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What happened? Is Sakura all right?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran's response was to cry a little harder.(I just noticed that there's a lot of crying in this story. Oh well.) Tomoyo picked up Sakura's limp wrist and felt for a pulse. There was none. Tomoyo sank down to the arena's hard floor. Her grief was beyond tears.  
  
"You…you… you did this to her! I hate you! I never want to see your face again! But why? Why kill Sakura?" Tomoyo screeched, now standing up and pointing an accusing finger.  
  
"I as good as did. I tried to stop her but she broke me out of the spell to late and I couldn't stop her. It was all my fault," Syaoran whispered. He stood up and walked slowly to the crystal shards. He picked them up and pressed his lips to them. They tasted like honey. One of his tears hit Sakura's tear. It sparkled, then started to float. The crystal cherry blossom started to piece back together. Than it floated into Syaoran's hand.  
  
He stood there stunned for a moment, before running over to Sakura's body. He gently eased the crystal gently into her heart. The people in the stands watched in awe, thinking that Sakura was magically come back to life. Nothing happened.  
  
"Good-bye Sakura," Syaoran whispered. The last resort had failed. He stooped down and gave Sakura a kiss on the lips.(Go Syaoran!!!!!) The blood from Sakura's wounds disappeared and then the wounds vanished all together. Sakura's eyelids fluttered open. Syaoran was still kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.(Now you say 'Awwww') Syaoran's eyes flew open in surprise and he pulled back.  
  
"Sakura… I'm so sorry… I understand if you hate me… I'm going back to China tomorrow… I'm so sorry," Syaoran gasped between sobs.(He really cries a lot in this story, doesn't he?) Sakura pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Syaoran, it's okay. You were under Sirena's spell. Don't leave me, I need you," Sakura tried to comfort Syaoran.  
  
"But…but I killed you," He argued.  
  
"But you brought me back to life and that's what counts. Please stay." Sakura gave Syaoran one of her-too-cute-too-resist-puppy-dog-faces- that-always-turn-Syaoran-to-mush.  
  
"O…okay," Syaoran sighed. Sakura jumped up and gave him a hug and Syaoran blushed. Both started leaning in for another kiss.  
  
"Honey, I'm home! You thought you had beaten me. Well, think again! You chose that horrible wrench over me Xiao-Lang? Well, now you die with her. You broke the spell by bringing her back to life. We are bonded now and if she dies, I die. If she lives, I live. Of course, if I kill her it doesn't affect me," Sirena sneered. The pile of ashes was gone.  
  
"Syaoran, she's back!" Sakura gasped.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura! I'll protect you," Syaoran replied. A fierce wind picked up and the spectators in the stands dove for cover from the flying debris.(I just imagined a cow hitting Bob on the head because he was too stupid to take cover. Hehehehe)  
  
"Windy, Watery, Earthy, Firey, combine and attack Sirena," Sakura shouted above the roar of the wind. Sirena raised her hand and the 4 cards started to attack Sakura. She rolled away just in time and made them go back into card form.  
  
"Your forgetting that little bind that I have to you," Sirena reprimanded.  
  
"Sakura, turn her into a card! It's the only way to beat her," Syaoran yelled.  
  
"How?" Sakura asked. Sirena brought a hand in front of her and started to twirl it around and around. After a moment, a black hole type thing appeared and kept getting bigger.  
  
"Use your heart," Syaoran shouted before he was sucked up into the vortex.  
  
"Syaoran! NO!" Sakura cried. (I can't get italics to transfer so what's supposed to be in italics is *in this* )  
  
*Use your heart*  
  
"How?" Sakura screamed, "How?"  
  
*Use your heart* Sakura heard a shout of pain come from the vertex. She had a vision of Syaoran hanging by one hand on a dark ledge and below him were the fiery flames of hell.  
  
"SYAORAN!"  
  
Sakura closed her eyes for a moment and memories hit her like a ton of bricks. Images of Syaoran flooded her. Syaoran smiling. Syaoran laughing. Syaoran blushing. Syaoran scowling. Syaoran glaring. Syaoran waving. Syaoran and her hugging. Her heart felt free of burden for a moment and words started to floe from her mouth.  
  
"Key that hides the power of darkness, power of light, power of magic, know my plight, turn this evil being into a force of mine. Star Card!" Sakura shouted. (I know it's lame but it was the best I could come up with.) Sirena was sucked up into a card. The Tribulation. Sakura felt someone hug her from behind.  
  
"Way to go Sakura! I knew you could do it!" Syaoran congratulated her. He pulled her into a long awaited kiss and neither wanted to break apart.  
  
'We went through all that just for this,' Sakura thought, gazing down at the Star Card. A breeze picked up and Sakura threw the pieces of a newly ripped up card into it. Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo with her video camera walked off into the sunset.  
  
The card pieced itself back together and glowed red.  
  
"I'll get you yet, Card Mistress," It whispered before it dimmed and finally went out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WHOO HOO! I'M DONE! REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE A SEQUEL! I already have a few ideas bur if you have any can you tell me? I think I might call the sequel Smears of Time. See you later, alligator! Neptune Avalon signing out! 


	12. A little note

Hi everyone! I just thought that I'd tell you I've changed my name from Neptune Avalon to Jesus Freak. If you see any of my other stories anytime soon, you don't need to bother reading the last chapter because it will just be this.  
  
~Jesus Freak signing out!^_~! 


End file.
